in a morning dew
by alchemilla31
Summary: Ketika kekuasaan sang tuan putri tak bisa lagi meraih hati pangerannya, dan ketika sang pangeran telah memiliki tuan putri lain di hati; cinta memang pelik / noble families, AU, nijimura x fem!akashi, nijixfem!haizaki, chara(s) death


_"Sudah musim semi, ya."_

 _Anak perempuan itu tersenyum kecil, menoleh pada seseorang lain yang melangkah di sisinya. Bola mata merahnya berkilau, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang agak redup karena terhalang kabut senja. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan bola mata dengan warna hitam milik seseorang anak laki-laki lain di sampingnya yang menyetujui perkataan sang nona kecil tanpa benar-benar mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya membalas senyum si bocah perempuan dengan cengiran sembari beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah lawan bicaranya seiring dengan langkah mereka._

 _"Akashi-sama suka musim semi?"_

 _Dia yang dipanggil dengan sufiks kehormatan itu nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Sesaat gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak laki-laki di sampingnya ke arah lain; ke suatu titik pada permukaan danau di kejauhan._

 _"Lebih suka musim gugur sih. Tapi musim semi bagus juga, setidaknya danaunya tidak membeku." Manik merahnya kembali menemui kerjapan kelopak mata, kemudian kepala mungilnya menoleh diikuti dengan polesan senyum riang._ _"Oh ya, panggil aku Seika saja."_

 _Alis anak laki-laki itu menaik, kengerian terpahat di wajah kecil itu seiring dua tangannya yang memberi gestur penolakan. "Tidak bisa, Akashi-sama. Aku bisa dimarahi Chichi-ue kalau memanggil Akashi-sama seperti itu."_

 _"Hng?" Seika kecil selalu menganggap hal itu menyebalkan._

.

.

.

"Klan Nijimura? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Seika-sama. Penawaran _omiai_ ini dikirimkan oleh pihak klan Nijimura."

"Nijimura … Shuuzou?"

"Ya, Seika-sama. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, kepala klan Nijimura yang sebelumnya telah meninggal. Mungkin mereka mulai berpikir untuk mencari seorang putri untuk menjadi pendamping kepala klan Nijimura yang baru."

"Hm? Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat berani untuk mengirimkan lamaran _omiai_ pada klan Akashi." Nada yang cukup angkuh namun semburat merah tipis tergores di wajah sang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu tak bisa disembunyikan.

* * *

.  
.

 **in a morning dew  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
pairs and chara **nijimura x fem!akashi | nijimura x fem!haizaki | sibling mayuzumi dan fem!akashi |  
 **notes:** totally!AU, noble families (Akashi, Nijimura, Himuro, Aomine) genderbent (fem!akashi, fem! haizaki, fem!kise, fem!murasakibara)  
timeline modern namun masih memakai sistem pemerintahan monarki absolut periode nara-heian-kamakura dimana kekuasan diplomatik dan pemerintahan berada di tangan kekaisaran.  
anggap restorasi meiji tidak ada. Lol.  
imajinasi. total fiktif. inspirasi dari plot roleplay.  
 **warns** out of characters, tragedy, romance  
 **a/n** benar-benar fiksi dengan inspirasi dari empat klan terbesar periode Heian.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bahkan mempelajari hal semacam ini dari buku, Ani-ue?" tawa renyah terdengar mengalun mengiringi suara sopran tatkala pemiliknya melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan berpencahayaan seadanya itu. Nada merendahkan samar terselip. Helaian lembut rambut merah panjang yang terurai kemudian tersibak dipermainkan angin, sekaligus membawa serta aroma lily ke seluruh sudut seolah mengabarkan kedatangan sang tuan putri. "Aku sangat terkesan."

Sudut mata Akashi Chihiro berkedut jengkel, namun pemilik helaian rambut kelabu itu hanya bisa menarik napas melihat tingkah adiknya. "Aku sedang sibuk, Seika. Jangan menggangguku."

"Chichi-ue tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Kau tidak perlu terlalu dini bersiap-siap menjadi kepala klan untuk menggantikannya."

Chihiro tidak menggubris, sementara itu Seika hanya menyunggingkan senyum timpang seolah mengejek nestapa kakak semata wayangnya itu yang sedang menanggung beban berat. Sesungguhnya Seika tidak pernah berniat seperti ini, namun ia selalu tidak tahan jika melihat Chihiro sedang berlebihan menimpakan konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan kewajibannya; menggali pengetahuan secara teori dan aplikasi mengenai diplomatik.

Klan Akashi mempunyai pengaruh besar pada kekaisaran sejak periode Heian, diikuti oleh klan-klan lain yang mempunyai posisi tersendiri pada pemerintahan. Bertempat tinggal di Chiyoda setelah sebelumnya di Kyoto, dekat dengan Imperial Palace—karena klan Akashi memang kaki tangan dari kaisar itu sendiri. Klan Akashi adalah _sessho_ (pelatih calon putra mahkota) dan _kampaku_ (sekretaris sekaligus penasihat utama kaisar) secara turun temurun.

Secara tidak langsung klan Akashi juga bisa dikatakan kerabat kekaisaran dikarenakan beberapa putra mahkota kaisar menikahi anak perempuan dari keluarga Akashi—sehingga secara tak langsung putri-putri dari klan Akashi tersebut menjadi ibu dari para kaisar Jepang selama beberapa periode pemerintahan. Hingga saat ini Akashi Masaomi adalah kepala klan utama sekaligus menjabati penasihat khusus sang kaisar, jabatan turun temurun yang akan dilalui oleh keluarga Akashi; nantinya Chihiro yang akan menggantikan. Seika sendiri tidak mempunyai peluang untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga kekaisaran seperti pendahulunya karena keluarga kekaisaran sedang mengalami krisis kepemimpinan—sang permaisuri hanya mempunyai satu anak perempuan, sementara itu putra mahkota yang dilahirkan dari adik kaisar masih berusia tiga tahun. Dengan demikian Seika bisa bebas memilih pendamping hidup yang ia mau, tidak seperti Chihiro yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertunangannya dengan putri salah satu keponakan kaisar.

"Seika, aku dengar dua hari lalu kau melakukan _omiai_ dengan kepala klan Nijimura yang baru." Tangan Chihiro turun, mendaratkan pandang pada sosok Seika yang masih menempati kursi di hadapannya. "Dan kudengar kau menerimanya."

Bola mata gadis itu bergulir, tangannya menyapu rambutnya sebelum ia tersenyum. "Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Chichi-ue sudah menyetujui. Meskipun klan Nijimura di bawah kita, kudengar Shuuzou sudah banyak menorehkan prestasi di pemerintahan. Reputasi pria itu bagus."

"Kau tidak keberatan menjadi permaisuri klan Nijimura?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Chihiro menghela napas sebelum menaikkan kembali bukunya, terkesan kembali apatis. "Yah, terserah kau saja."

* * *

"Pertemuanmu dengan nona Akashi terjadwal besok siang, Shuuzou. Jam satu." Rambut panjang kelabu itu bergerak miring tatkala pemiliknya menelengkan kepala, sesekali matanya masih membaca deretan jadwal milik pria raven di hadapannya. "Kuharap kau tidak terlambat, brengsek. Keteledoranmu itu membuatku selalu terkena marah oleh mendiang ayahmu dulu."

Membran tipis bibir Nijimura tertarik di sudut, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan menarik kuat pergelangan tangan milik gadis di hadapannya sampai tubuh ramping itu terjatuh di pangkuannya. Tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pekikan dari gadis dengan surai kelabu panjang ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan jadwalku yang satu itu dengan sangat tenang, Shouko? Aku sakit hati."

"Aku sekretarismu." Dijawabnya lugas, kendati gadis itu malah membuang muka ketika ia merasakan jemari pria itu yang menyusup dalam helaian kelabunya dan menyisir lembut. "Berhenti melakukan itu, Shuuzou."

Tangan kokoh itu turun sampai pada pinggang si gadis, tak membutuhkan waktu banyak hingga Nijimura menarik pinggang itu ke dalam pelukannya—membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil di hadapan.

"Shuuzou. Kau capek."

"Aku lelah karena merindukanmu, bodoh."

"Apanya?"

Nijimura berdecak, jengkel. Meskipun pelukan manja itu semakin mengerat. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya. Klan Akashi itu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak mau melakukannya dengan jalan ini." Sialan, entah apa yang ada di otak penasehat pribadinya sampai mengirimkan penawaran _omiai_ itu.

Klan Nijimura sejak dulu memang tidak pernah menyukai keputusan-keputusan yang diambil oleh klan Akashi. Bukan rahasia umum, meski hanya diketahui klan-klan kecil lainnya yang merasa kekuasaan klan nomor satu tersebut sudah terlalu besar. Tidak seharusnya memperkuat klan dengan memonopoli keluarga kekaisaran, bahkan ia berani bertaruh anak dari Akashi Chihiro dan gadis dari keponakan sang kaisar itu nantinya akan kembali dijodohkan dengan putra mahkota yang masih balita.

Nijimura Shuuzou bukan pengecut seperti ayahnya yang membiarkan pengaruh klan Akashi mendera, mengikat seluruh klan kecil di bawahnya. Ketika Shuuzou sudah mengambil kepemimpinan, salah satu misi selain membereskan bidang pertahanan dan keamanan—tugas turun temurun yang diemban klan Nijimura—adalah menghancurkan pengaruh klan Akashi pada kekaisaran. Klan nomor satu itu cenderung keras, kepemimpinan Masaomi semakin memberikan sulut api pada klan di bawahnya serta pemerintahan yang otoriter. Bukan hal baik bagi tubuh sebuah negara. Nijimura tetap merasa harus menghilangkan eksistensi klan itu setelah mendapat bantuan dari kepala klan besar lain (meski tidak sebesar klan Akashi) maupun klan kecil di bawahnya.

Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka penasehat pribadinya terlanjur mengirimkan _omiai_ pada klan Akashi untuk mempersunting Akashi Seika, beralasan menyusup melalui dalam adalah hal yang efektif. Nijimura tidak setuju dengan hal ini, tentu saja, meski ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Rencana penggulingan klan Akashi akan bisa ia lakukan tanpa melakukan hal pengecut semacam menjadi pengkhianat dalam. Namun _omiai_ sudah berjalan serta Akashi Seika tanpa disangka menerima _omiai_ tersebut yang artinya gadis bersurai merah itu menyetujui untuk mendampingi Shuuzou sebagai istrinya nanti.

Sementara Nijimura Shuuzou sudah mempunyai kekasih lain di sini.

Ia bukan pria yang sepenuhnya jahat, bagaimanapun Seika sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri karena sejak kecil Shuuzou sudah mengenal gadis itu. Alasan itulah yang membuat Shuuzou tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaan Seika, namun ia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah melakukan penawaran _omiai_ lalu membatalkannya? Bisa digantung seketika bahkan oleh pihak kekaisaran.

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat, Shuuzou. Jangan menampakkan ekspresi seperti anjing terbuang begitu."

"Aku kesal, tahu? Tapi apa kau tidak cemburu sama sekali?"

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku dan nona Akashi."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau setolol apa memangnya?" Mendengus kesal, Shouko memalingkan wajah. "Berkali-kali kau mengatakan perasaanmu sepenuhnya milikku, bagaimana aku bisa cemburu?"

Lengkung bulan sabit dari bibir Nijimura sebelum pria itu mendekat dan memberi kecupan hangat pada bibir gadisnya itu.

* * *

Helaian surai halus panjang itu berkibar, bergerak mengkuti gerak anggun sang pemilik yang melangkah menyusuri keramaian kawasan pusat perbelanjaan. Gelas kertas ukuran besar berisi jus jeruk segar, dengan titik-titik embun menggantung pada permukaannya pertanda bongkahan es batu di dalam tak kuasa bertahan melawan tekanan suhu udara luar, tergenggam mantap di tangan kiri. Sebelah lainnya bergerak bebas—sesekali menyibakkan uraian nakal yang mampir ke bagian depan wajah, sementara waktu lain nampak sekedar bercokol di pinggang. Siraman hangat surya yang tak ragu-ragu menguntit, diiringi dengan jerit tawa riang serta derap langkah para pejalan kaki. Akashi Seika menemukan sosok Nijimura Shuuzou yang tengah terduduk sembari meminum gelas kopi di salah satu sudut pertokoan. Langkahnya dipercepat untuk menghampiri si pemuda yang tampak masih tidak terganggu dengan keterlambatannya.

"Nijimura-kun. Lama menunggu?" Seika bertanya ketika tapak langkahnya terhenti dan dengan cepat terduduk di hadapan Nijimura.

Yang ditanya tampak sedikit terkejut, sontak membuat Seika sedikit mendengus geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-sama." Dipandanginya gadis itu yang berdandan jauh lebih rapi ketimbang dirinya—yang malah terlihat seperti _salaryman_ —dan Nijimura akui sang tuan putri terlihat sangat cantik pada siang ini. Satu hal yang membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena sesungguhnya akan ada hal lain yang ingin ia bicarakan, tidak seharusnya Akashi Seika menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan atau memilih baju dengan teliti hanya untuk menemuinya. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan pada Anda, Akashi-sama."

"Hm? Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu—aku membuatkanmu _sacher torte_. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Seika merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kaca berisikan kue dengan lapisan cokelat di atasnya. "Kudengar kau menyukai makanan manis, aku belajar membuatnya dua hari kemarin."

Nijimura mengerjap, senyum timpang terulas pada gurat wajahnya. Ia menangkap sinyal bahwa gadis ini serius mengenai penawaran _omiai_ tersebut dan seketika gejolak aneh merambati hatinya. Tidak seharusnya Nijimura mempermainkan perasaan nona muda ini. Meski tetap saja dari keseluruhan itu bukan salahnya, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan _omiai_.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-sama." Namun ia tak bisa untuk menolak pemberian seorang gadis, kan? "Saya tahu Anda pandai memasak. _Sacher torte_ ini pasti enak."

Gadis itu tersenyum atas pujian yang tengah diterima, tak begitu dapat menangkap situasi berkebalikan yang sedang dirasakan oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Akashi-sama."

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya Anda menolak _omiai_ ini."

Kalimat itu menembus indera pendengar sang tuan putri begitu cepat, namun menyisakan kebingungan yang sama sekali tidak gadis itu mengerti. Apa tadi katanya? Membatalkan _omiai_? Memang siapa yang pertama kali mengirim penawaran _omiai_ itu, hah?

"Kenapa?"

Nijimura menahan napas, mencoba mengeluarkan berbagai alasan yang pantas meski ia tidak dapat melakukannya. "Aku bukan orang yang baik."

Sang tuan putri hanya bisa mengerjap.

Jangan bercanda. Sikap macam apa ini? _Kau kira siapa dirimu? Kau kira dengan siapa kau berhadapan?_ Jangan samakan dirinya dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana yang dapat dipermainkan seenaknya. Seika dapat merasakan bagaimana peraaan campur aduk yang meliputi kekecewaan, rasa pedih dan kemarahan perlahan meluap dan memenuhi dadanya. Tidak ada emosi dan air mata, juga tidak ada tamparan yang seharusnya ia lakukan pada pemuda kurang ajar yang tengah mempermainkan seorang putri dari klan ternama. Namun manik merah itu jelas menatap dengan penuh rasa sakit terpatri di permukaannya. Tatapan yang menghujam pada sepasang bola mata lain yang tengah bertemu pandang dengannya—tatapan terluka. Bola mata yang disangkanya selalu mengungkap ketulusan dan kejujuran. Rasa sayang dan perlindungan yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika mereka masih kecil—ke mana semua itu?

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Akashi-sama. Sesungguhnya saya masih merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari klan Anda—dan kalau boleh jujur, pengiriman _omiai_ itu dilakukan bukan atas kemauan saya."

Ah. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa? Pemaksaaan semacam ini selalu ada. Pernikahan antar anggota klan yang didasari oleh bukan hal semacam cinta. Namun Shuuzou adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa Seika percaya. Sesosok kakak yang bisa ia cintai, sosok yang bisa ia yakini bisa menjadi penguat klannya. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan telah menyetujui.

"Anda berhak untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari saya, Akashi-sama. Anda tahu hubungan kita sudah seperti saudara dan saya tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak saya cintai—begitu pula dengan Anda, bukan?"

Apa?

"Usia Anda masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan pernikahan. Masih banyak yang bisa Anda raih daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama saya, Akashi-sama. Maaf telah lancang seperti ini."

Bibir gadis itu sedikit gemetar saat ia ingin melirihkan tanggapan atas kalimat pemuda itu. Sejak awal sedikitpun ia tidak berniat untuk menolak—sama sekali. Penerimaan darinya didasari dengan tulus, dihadiahkan sebagai bukti seberapa besar pemuda itu telah berhasil mengambil hatinya. Ia kira mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, mereka sempurna untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Namun saat ini tahukah betapa hancur kepercayaannya saat mendengar kalimat yang begitu dengan mudah diutarakan oleh pangerannya itu? Begitu besar bagian dari dirinya—seluruh hatinya bahkan—telah ia serahkan. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, setidaknya itu fakta yang harus diterimanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti definisi orang baik itu apa di matamu. Kau tahu klanku juga bukan klan yang baik, Nijimura-kun."

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis atas kalimat yang baginya sangat mendekati fakta itu—klan Akashi adalah klan yang haus kekuasaan, siapa yang tidak tahu itu?

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku? Seenaknya mengirimkan penawaran _omiai_ dan kemudian menyuruhku membatalkannya begitu saja—ketahui posisimu. Jadi biar kutegaskan. Kau milikku, Shuuzou." Seika menekankan atas panggilan baru pemuda itu.

Pandang tajam bola matanya bergeming, menyorot sepasang lain dengan warna hitam pekat milik sosok di hadapan. Selepas beberapa lama terpekur, tangan kanannya lantas terulur dan ditempatkan pada kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Nijimura. Merekatkan jarak yang tersisa hingga kini harus mendongakkan lehernya sedikit untuk dapat tidak melepaskan tatapan. Tidak ada keraguan, mungkin angin sudah membawanya pergi beserta semua rasa sakit. "Jadi mulai sekarang biar kutegaskan, kalau kau masih ingin lari juga—" sang tuan putri menarik dasi pemuda itu dengan kuat, memaksanya untuk mendekat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir pangerannya. Hanya sekejap karena ia kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula, memiringkan kepala dan menuntaskan kalimat, "—aku yang tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan kebebasan, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membunuhku."

Sang pemuda seketika terkesiap, matanya mengerjap oleh reaksi nona muda Akashi itu yang tiba-tiba. Detik bergulir, mengudara dengan cepat, dalam sekejap pria itu melepaskan tawa keras setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Seika tidak mengerti.

"Pfft. Anda sungguh menarik, Akashi-sama. Saya tidak menyangka tuan putri bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini." Nijimura masih tak bisa menghentikan gelegak tawa yang masih terus menelesak keluar. "Saya tidak pernah takut dengan ancaman Anda, dan sesungguhnya saya juga tidak pernah membenci Anda. Akashi-sama adalah gadis yang menarik hingga mungkin jika saya berakhir menjadi suami Anda, maka saya juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi—" seringai terpoles pada wajah pemuda itu, "—saya juga tetap akan menikahi wanita yang saya cintai."

Gadis itu masih terpekur akan kalimat yang berdentang pada gendang telinganya.

"Kalau Anda tidak ingin membatalkan hubungan kita, hmh, mungkin saya harus mencari cara lain." Nijimura menarik satu sudut bibirnya, ada sisi gelap menutupi ekspresi jenaka yang sedaritadi ditampilkan. "Mungkin saya memang harus membunuh Anda dan klan Akashi—"

Sebuah tawa kembali terlepas.

"— _nanchatte_."

Bola mata gadis itu hanya menatap kesal oleh tingkah kepala klan Nijimura itu, kesal setengah mati.

"Yang pasti saya tidak akan takut dengan ikatan Anda, Akashi-sama. Tapi boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya? Kenapa bersikeras ingin melanjutkan _omiai_ ini?"

Dua sudut mata Akashi melebar seketika. Apa yang Nijimura pikirkan? Sebodoh itukah pemuda itu hingga tidak dapat menangkap jawabannya? Parah sekali. Anak gadis itu hanya menyilangkan dua lengan di dada seraya memalingkan wajah. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah dapat Nijimura ketahui jawabannya.

Hening. Nijimura tidak lagi mencelatkan pertanyaan.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan datang, Shuuzou. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memangnya aku harus berkenalan dengan putri Akashi itu, hah?" Shouko melengos seraya sesekali mencatat data-data untuk pekerjaannya dari layar laptop. "Malam ini pesta untuk para bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu, Shuuzou. Urus saja calon tunanganmu itu. Apa kata klan lain kalau aku datang? Aku kan tidak mengenal mereka. Hmh."

Kali ini ponselnya diselipkan diantara leher dan pundak sebelum dua tangannya terangkat menjumput seluruh helaian rambut panjang kelabu itu menjadi satu, mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Kau bisa menemuiku besok setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Shuuzou. Ya, tentang pengangkatan Takeuchi Ishida sebagai direksi bank sentral yang baru, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Akashi Masaomi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hngh. Eh, apa? Heh. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan setolol itu untuk cemburu."

.

.

.

Nijimura terkekeh di sudut keramaian pesta seraya menyelipkan kembali ponselnya pada saku jas hitamnya. Gadisnya itu selalu dapat diandalkan, ah, tak lupa juga menggemaskan. Sungguh tak mengherankan jika ia sudah merindukannya karena sudah tiga hari tidak menatap raut wajah Shouko. Sudah dua hari ia berada di Kyoto untuk bertugas dan malam ini harus menghadapi pesta antar klan yang rutin dilaksanakan setiap awal musim panas.

"Shuu." Himuro Tatsuya, pria yang menjadi calon kepala klan Himuro—yang berkuasa dalam bidang keuangan merambati pariwisata—dan juga teman baiknya itu tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya dengan segelas wine. "Kukira kau berada di dalam. Tidak minum?"

Nijimura mengamit segelas alkohol premium yang diambilnya di atas meja bulat kecil pada sisi kirinya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Himuro. "Stres. Ingin pulang."

Himuro menyelipkan tawa kecil seraya menyesap gelasnya perlahan. "Omong-omong, kudengar Akashi-sama tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan kalian?"

Sudut bibir Nijimura yang merapat tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi respon.

"Berarti kita tetap pada rencana kedua?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kukira nona Akashi itu akan menolakku, atau malah menamparku—tapi ternyata dengan lucunya mengatakan 'kalau kau ingin bebas, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membunuhku.'. Lucu sekali, kan?" Nijimura menggelengkan kepala, terasa menggelikan mengingat percakapan itu lagi. "Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil, yeah, jadi heran saja dia sudah bisa bertingkah seperti itu."

Seringai geli kini turut terpoles mendominasi ekspresi Himuro ketika yang bersangkutan menjatuhkan punggung pada dinding sisi ruangan tempat dirinya dan Nijimura berdiri.

"Yo." Sesosok pria dengan kulit gelap itu datang, membawa segelas wine serupa dengan Himuro meski isinya lebih banyak. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shuuzou kemarin. Kapanpun dibutuhkan aku akan selalu ada, kepolisian negara siap membantu." Cengiran bertengger pada bibir calon kepala klan Aomine itu—meski saat ini pria muda itulah yang banyak mengurus tugas sang ayah karena usia kepala klan Aomine yang tak lagi muda. Klan Aomine membawahi pengaruh kemiliteran termasuk kepolisian negara, meski tidak mengawasi secara langsung namun kontrol berada di bawah tangannya.

Mereka bertiga mempunyai kekuasaan namun tidak bisa bertindak gegabah begitu saja, kendati Aomine yang mengontrol kepolisian negara namun kekaisaran tetap berkuasa penuh. Secara keseluruhan klan Akashi menguasai semua pemerintahan Jepang atas kuasa kaisar, namun desentralisasi yang terjalan dilakukan oleh beberapa klan di bawahnya.

"Hai, Himurocchi dan Nijimuracchi. Lama tidak bertemu." Sesosok gadis semampai bersurai pirang panjang dengan paras cantik itu tersenyum manis menghampiri mereka. "Di mana Shoukocchi?"

"Ryouko." Aomine mengingatkan calon istrinya ini untuk tidak berkata macam-macam, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menutup mulut dengan tangannya seraya meminta maaf dan tertawa kecil. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan si bodoh ini, tak sempat menceritakan apapun."

"Tapi tadi Shoukocchi menghubungiku sih. Dia menanyakan tentang Nijimuracchi. Yah, kukira dia akan ikut."

"Nah. Padahal dia yang bilang bahwa ia tidak peduli." Nijimura sontak melepas tawa, tangannya membawa gelas berisi alkohol itu pada bibirnya sebelum meminumnya sampai habis. "Akh, aku sungguh merindukannya."

Gadis pirang itu turut melepas tawa kecil, diletakannya kepala itu pada bahu bidang Aomine yang dengan sigap mengusap helai pirangnya. "Oh ya, aku melihat Murasakicchi sudah datang, Himurocchi. Di sana, sedang mengobrol bersama dengan Akashi-sama."

"Oh." Himuro tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kise-chan."

Nijimura hanya tersenyum kecut. Beberapa kata terakhir tercelat dari seluruh diantara mereka sebelum para pria itu sibuk dengan gadisnya masing-masing, meninggalkan Nijimura dengan alkoholnya di tangan. Ah, memikirkan Shouko seungguh tidak ada habisnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil botol alkohol itu untuk mengisinya pada gelas yang kosong. Kepalanya berdenyut, kelopak matanya mengerjap, menyadari ia sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya ... akh, namun kali ini ia sungguh tak peduli. Harus ada pengalih perhatiannya agar ia tidak terlalu merindukan sosok gadis berambut kelabu itu.

"Shuuzou." Sopran suara milik seseorang familier itu merayapi telinganya. "Shuuzou, jangan minum terlalu banyak."

Akashi Seika mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih gelas pada genggaman calon tunangannya itu sebelum pria itu tiba-tiba menepis tangannya kasar. Terkejut, namun Seika merasa beruntung karena tidak ada orang di sekitarnya yang menyadari hal itu—ia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian.

"Shuuzou. Kalau kau mabuk bisa sangat merepotkan, apa kau lupa kau menyuruh penjaga dan sopirmu pulang terlebih dahulu?"

"Berisik."

Sudut mata Seika berkedut jengkel. Dengan kasar ia meraih tangan Nijimura dan melepaskan gelas itu yang baru setengah diminum sebelum menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan paksa, membawa kepala klan Nijimura itu menyusup keramaian untuk keluar dari aula pesta. Bagaimanapun tempat pesta ini adalah rumahnya, ia mempunyai kuasa penuh untuk melakukan segala sesuatu di tempat ini. Dibawanya pemuda raven itu menuju dapur—yang ternyata sudah kosong—dan gadis itu melepaskan cengkeramannya untuk mengambil air mineral untuk menetralkan alkohol yang nampak sudah menguasai penuh jalur otak Nijimura.

 _ **PRANG**_

Tangan gadis itu bergetar ketika dirasakannya gelas itu meluncur bebas dari genggamannya seketika kecupan mendarat di leher jenjangnya. Dua tangan Nijimura dirasakannya melingkari pinggulnya dan Seika sontak mengerang panik.

"Shuuzou. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergoki kita! Shuuzou—mmph!"

Bibir dengan warna delima itu dibungkam oleh lawannya, lidah menelesak masuk untuk memperdalam ciuman. Seika nyaris tak bisa mengatur napasnya karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Ciuman pertamanya terambil oleh keadaan yang sungguh jauh dari kata yang diinginkan.

"Shouko…"

Sakit. Nyeri yang perlahan menyusup, berdenyut-denyut di dada sang gadis dengan keji meskipun ia tidak mengenali siapa pemilik nama tersebut. Tangan sang pemuda semakin liar menggerayangi tubuh mungil tuan putri, menyisakan kealpaan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan kendati gerakan itu yang semakin liar. Sudut mata Seika mulai berkontraksi ketika perasaannya bergejolak, kelopak matanya memanas dan air matanya keluar dari sana. Gadis itu nyaris menjerit ketika gaunnya rusak oleh gerakan tangan pemuda itu. Pada detik ketika pemuda itu lengah, Seika mulai melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari dapur lantai dua. Namun ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, pemuda itu juga telah mengikutinya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu seraya melumat kembali bibir Seika sampai terdorong pada tempat tidur. Pintu menutup secara otomatis meski tidak terkunci, namun erangan gadis itu tak dapat terdengar.

Ia kembali menangis.

Seika sangat mencintai pria ini. Namun ia tidak mau melakukan hal seintim ini dengan kondisi buruk seperti ini yang bahkan Nijimura tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Malam begitu pekat, seolah menambah dramatis latar sang surai panjang kelabu itu yang tampak acak-acakan karena lelah yang menerpa.

Embusan napas berat ketika mendengar jawaban dari seseorang di seberang yang menjawab panggilan melalui ponselnya, "Sejak aku meninggalkan rumahnya memang Shuuzou belum pulang. Jadi kau tidak melihatnya?" Jawaban yang terdengar kemudian semakin memperlambat langkahnya. "Aku menghubungi Himuro-kun juga sama jawabannya. Ah, baiklah. _Thanks_ , Ryouko."

Shouko menghirup napas kesal. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, sih? Ia tahu benar Shuuzou tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini dan tidak ada satupun teman dekat pria itu yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Apa Shouko harus menelepon Akashi Seika juga? Hngh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya nada panggil itu tetap sama sekali tak terjawab, entah dimana ponsel Shuuzou saat ini.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang, gadis itu tercekat dan memekik sakit saat merasakan benda tajam menembus belakang punggungnya. Ponsel di tangan terjatuh seketika. Tanpa sempat memasang kuda-kuda, Shouko langsung berbalik dan melancarkan tendangan pada bahu si pelaku hingga orang dengan penutup kepala itu mundur dari posisinya beberapa langkah. "Brengsek … siapa … yang memerintahmu …"

Ia terlena dengan keadaan aman selama beberapa tahun ini, penjagaan klan Nijimura sangat lemah karena terlalu sibuk mengurus program kerja utama yang baginya tak membahayakan. Sementara itu mereka lupa bahwa Shouko dan Shuuzou masih mengintai pergerakan yang tanpa sadar memiliki _self-interest_ tersendiri yang menghantarkannya pada kriminalitas. Meski Shouko tak melihat, ia mengetahui orang di hadapannya ini memberikan seringai yang memuakkan di balik rajut hitam penutup kepala tersebut. Napas gadis itu terengah seiring dengan kakinya yang mulai gemetar, bercak darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya menetes deras membasahi aspal jalan. Orang di hadapannya itu maju beberapa langkah, dua tangan Shouko spontak menerjangnya namun gerakannya sudah tidak lagi kuat seiring dengan aliran darahnya yang tak bersirkulasi dengan semestinya. Mulut gadis itu tiba-tiba terbekap oleh sapu tangan dengan aroma asing yang terhirupnya.

Dalam hitungan detik kaki gadis itu melemas, tubuhnya terjatuh seketika. Matanya masih terbuka dengan tatapan lemah. Cengkeraman kuat itu perlahan mengendur seiring dengan napas gadis itu yang terhenti dengan cepat.

Sianida—klasik namun selalu ampuh membunuh hanya dalam hitungan menit.

.

.

.

"Data sudah saya amankan. Pelaku adalah sekretaris klan Nijimura sendiri. Mungkin si tuan muda Nijimura itu belum mengetahui tentang data itu—saya rasa tidak perlu mengurusnya."

* * *

"Seika."

Gadis itu bergeming memunggungi pria itu, wajahnya masih setengah dibenamkan pada bantal putih.

"Seika, maafkan aku."

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah. Lupakan saja." Seika mencoba menenangkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Karena cepat atau lambat kita juga akan melakukannya, kan? Meski bukan namaku yang tersebut ketika kau melakukannya."

Nijimura merasa sangat bersalah akan kalimat yang didengarnya itu lagi. Namun detik ini jalur otaknya terasa terhenti bekerja, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya karena menenangkan gadis ini sama saja seperti memberi harapan palsu—bagaimanapun ia masih tidak berharap untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih daripada ini. Tapi kemarin malam ia adalah laki-laki yang merusak mahkota sang tuan putri, di saat ia pernah mengatakan ada laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya sebagai pendamping sang tuan putri. Seika gadis baik, Nijimura sangat tahu itu. Tangannya terasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, jika Chihiro mengetahui hal ini dipastikan calon penerus klan Akashi itu akan membunuhnya di tempat—terlebih jika Akashi Masaomi tahu. Tapi apa yang Seika lakukan padanya sekarang? Gadis ini membiarkannya pulang dan menyuruhnya pulang tanpa mencuatkan kemarahan sedikitpun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar.

* * *

"Apa?!"

Chihiro memalingkan wajah, menghirup napas kasar. Ia sudah menduga adiknya akan bereaksi seperti ini. "Aku menyuruh seseorang membunuh kekasih calon tunanganmu itu—yang ternyata adalah sekretaris dari kepala klan itu sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Data tentang direksi bank sentral itu telah dicuri olehnya. Chichi-ue juga sudah membolehkannya. Tim investigasi kepolisian juga telah bekerjasama dengan kita. Ck. Sudah kuduga kau akan rewel, seharusnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya! Dia bisa semakin kesal terhadapku. Lagipula manusia tidak berhak membunuh manusia lain, tahu?!"

"Etika utilitarianisme yang kita anut, Seika. Berbuat sesuatu demi kepentingan orang banyak—klan kita akan terancam, kau tahu itu kan?"

Seika mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak tahu. Lama-lama kau semakin mirip ayah. Aku tidak peduli tentang persoalan klan, aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau diam saja. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

"Tapi Shuuzou akan—Ani-ue! Ani-ue!" Seika berdecak kesal ketika melihat punggung sang kakak yang menghilang dari balik pintu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Aku yang menyuruh Shouko untuk mencuri data-data itu. Aku ingin menemukan keterlibatan klan sialan itu pada pemilihan direksi bank sentral." Nijimura mendesis, frustrasi menyelimuti gurat wajahnya sementara air mata sudah mengering sejak beberapa menit lalu. Saraf-saraf matanya sangat kentara sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kesedihannya. "Kau tahu saat ini aku sungguh ingin membunuh diriku sendiri…,"

Himuro hanya bisa terdiam, jemarinya masih menenangkan kawannya itu dalam senyap. Sementara Aomine yang terduduk di sisi jendela besar mansion klan Nijimura itu hanya bisa termenung menatap keduanya.

"Mereka masih belum tahu kalau Shuuzou yang menyuruh Haizaki?" Aomine bertanya tiba-tiba.

Dua alis Himuro bertaut, mengeluarkan jengitan nonverbal agar Aomine menyaring ucapannya.

"Kenapa, Tatsuya? Kalau mereka tidak tahu maka tidak ada kecurigaan pada Shuuzou, kan? Dengan begitu rencana kita masih bisa berhasil. Shuuzou bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Begitu, kan?"

* * *

Rintik gerimis itu begitu telaten diperhatikannya, seolah Akashi Seika sama sekali tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain. Dua bulan sejak perisiwa itu dan Shuuzou tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Seika sendiri tidak berniat menjadi yang pertama meruntuhkan sekat pembatas antara dirinya dan Shuuzou, pikirnya pria itu memang masih harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Pikiran negatif masih menyelimuti sang tuan putri, namun ia mencoba untuk menaruh sedikit kepercayaan pada calon tunangannya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Seika tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Gejolak dari dalam membuat dunianya berputar dan terkadang ia—

"Kkh …,"

Gadis itu beranjak dan melangkah cepat, sedikit terhuyung menuju kamar mandi dan menopang berat badannya pada sisi wastafel di sana. Ia memuntahkan sebagian segala apa yang telah berada dalam tubuhnya, nyeri di kepala semakin bertambah sementara dadanya terasa sesak karena udara keluar masuk dari kerongkongan.

Lama ia berkutat dalam posisi itu dan mencoba menarik napas teratur untuk menghentikan getar di tangannya.

Jemarinya menyampirkan helai merah menjadi satu pada sisi bahunya, dahinya mengernyit untuk menarik spekulasi yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin segera bertunangan dan menikah denganmu, Shuuzou."

Satu pernyataan yang keluar dari tuan putri Akashi tersebut. Satu alasan yang mendasari timbulnya kalimat itu siap diutarakan jika Shuuzou menolak mentah-mentah. Sebuah _testpack_ telah ia siapkan dalam laci tepat di sebelahnya. Seika hamil, positif. Penerus klan Nijimura ada dalam tubuh kecilnya saat ini.

"Saya mengerti, Akashi-sama." Nijimura merespon dengan singkat tanpa menanyakan alasan lebih jauh. "Tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk menolaknya, bukan?"

Satu alis nona Akashi itu terangkat dalam keheranan, namun jawaban yang baru saja tercelat itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk memberitahu hal lebih lanjut. Mungkin Nijimura mulai membuka hati padanya? Shuuzou menyukai anak-anak, dan mempunyai penerus adalah kebahagiaan—apakah Shuuzou senang jika tahu? Haruskah Seika memberitahu hal ini ketika malam pertunangannya sebagai kejutan karena telah sedikit berusaha untuk membukakan pintu hati untuk sang tuan putri?

* * *

"Berantas klan Akashi beserta cabang-cabangnya maupun klan lain yang bersekongkol dengannya. Habisi semuanya. Ini adalah perintah dari kepala klan terbesar nomor dua di negeri ini. Atas nama kekaisaran, kita akan membersihkan itu semua. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Seika. Selamat, ya."

Helaian merah itu terurai cantik dengan jepit kupu-kupu perak, seolah nona muda ini kembali menjadi anak kecil yang manis. Di sampingnya, putri dari cabang klan Akashi bagian selatan yang menggunakan nama Kuroko itu masih menyisir surai merah itu dengan amat lembut agar tetap berkilau. Dua gadis yang memang saudara dekat ini memang sudah sangat tidak lagi mengenal jarak. Kuroko Tetsuna tahu cinta pertama sang tuan putri ini sejak lama, fakta tentang saudaranya yang akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang amat dicintai tentu saja hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku cukup bersabar untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Kau tahu itu, Tetsuna?"

.

.

.

"Seika."

"Ya, Tetsuna?"

"Kau mendengar ada suara berisik tidak?"

Seika memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi kebingungan tergurat di pahatan sempurnanya.

"Biar aku cek sebentar, Seika."

Gadis dengan helai biru muda itu mengambil langkah, tangannya perlahan membuka pintu, seketika mata birunya melebar ketika sebuah pistol terarah padanya begitu saja.

Dua kali letusan dan lengkingan jerit Akashi Seika mengudara seketika tubuh kecil saudaranya itu ambruk dalam hitungan detik. Gadis itu segera menghampiri tubuh Tetsuna yang terkulai lemas itu dengan tangan gemetar, luka tembak tepat di dada mengenai jantung—bisa dipastikan gadis itu telah mati seketika tanpa merasa sakit. Namun isakan Seika masih tak berhenti, panik menguasai seluruh dirinya. Pintu yang masih menjeblak terbuka memaksa indera penglihatnya untuk melihat keadaan kacau di luar. Nyaris seluruh pelayan dan penjaga yang berusaha mencegah para pemberontak memasuki kamarnya telah terkapar tak lagi bergerak. Seika sama sekali tidak mengerti sejak kapan rumahnya penuh dengan tumpukan selosong tubuh tak bernyawa seperti itu. Matanya menatap nanar, ketakutan menguasai seluruh dirinya—

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya—Chihiro…

"Siapa?" ia terisak keras, berusaha bangkit berdiri meski masih menahan guncangan dalam diri yang menggelegak. "Siapa kalian?!"

"Seika."

Suara familier itu merajai latar, tapak langkah terayun itu berhenti seketika orang itu muncul di hadapannya. Kelopak yang membatasi pandangan kedua manik merah sang gadis dengan bentang pandangan yang seolah monokrom di hadapan perlahan mengatup, sekedar mempersilahkan sang pemilik untuk menyerap dan mentranslasikan suara-suara yang bergema dalam rongga. Bibirnya memutih oleh tekanan yang disalurkan melalui ujung-ujung gigi. Ingin berteriak, tak menerima bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini lagi-lagi telah menginjak harapannya untuk kedua kali. Biarkan ia melarikan diri walau terbatas bayang dan imajinasi. Karena cabikan hatinya tidak berhenti menjerit, tak lagi kuasa ia mengendalikan gejolak emosi dalam diri. Memuncak, perasaan kehilangan yang sangat menyentak.

"Kejayaan klanmu sudah berakhir, Seika." Panggilan respek itu telah hilang.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menghujam Nijimura dengan luapan emosi campur-aduk yang ia tembakkan melalui tatapan mata merah pekatnya pada sosok yang mengambil beberapa langkah maju. Sementara itu Nijimura terdiam, mau tidak mau ia merasa tidak sanggup menatap wajah sosok di hadapannya yang begitu menyakitkan. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti relung hatinya yang nyatanya tidak bisa sekuat harapannya. Namun pria itu kembali mencoba meneguhkan hatinya. Biarkan masa lalu lepas, untaian waktu tiada kembali. Ini adalah akhir dari keegoisannya.

"Maaf." Nijimura tersenyum perlahan, dalam satu gerakan pria itu menarik kepala mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Tapi ini adalah hal yang tak bisa lagi dihindari."

Sudut mata gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan tangisan, badannya gemetar seolah mengutuk alam yang sangat tidak adil padanya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah pistol yang sama tergenggam pada satu tangan Nijimura yang bebas, dan Seika tahu pria itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan. Gadis itu tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk lari. Segalanya telah terenggut, mungkin saja orang tuanya sudah mati sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia tidak ingin lagi hidup. _Mereka_ tidak ingin lagi hidup.

Tapi akhir yang seperti ini sungguh menyesakkan. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Jemari sang gadis mencengkeram bahu pangerannya dengan erat. Sesak. Seolah hamparan perak berserak di bawah tapak—menenggak asa, melesak dalam serak. Mendobrak luka, memekak perih.

" _You've done well_ , Seika."

Ujung senapan itu terhunus pada dadanya, dua kali letusan seketika melemaskan seluruh tubuh gadis itu hingga terjatuh sepenuhnya pada rengkuhan pria itu. Matanya masih terbuka, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berontak akan rasa nyeri dan panas luar biasa pada dadanya.

"Kau menang." Bisikan lirih nyaris tak terdengar dari gadis itu di sela engahan napas. Naluri untuk bertahan tak lagi terjamah, terkubur oleh kenyataan tidak ada yang mengharapkannya—mengharapkan _mereka_. Pria itu menggeletakkan tubuhnya begitu saja, merasakan hangat yang menyergap tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin itu terlepas. Gemetar, tangan kecil itu meraih tangan lain dan perlahan membawanya abdominalnya, merasakan pergerakan kecil di sana juga mulai turut terhenti. Ia sempat merasa beruntung pria itu tidak membunuhnya secara langsung. Namun pandangan dari bola mata hitam itu samar tertangkap oleh lensa matanya, mata itu masih memandanginya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Seika?"

'… o _shiawase ni._ ' Hanya pergerakan bibir, suara tak lagi terdengar.

"Seika!"

Tangan itu terkulai lemas seiring dengan kelopak mata gadis itu yang menutup. Tangan yang digenggamnya itu mendingin sementara pergerakan kecil yang sempat terasa pada perut sang gadis itu tidak lagi merespon ketika tersentuh. Selesai. Nijimura telah menang seperti apa yang telah gadis itu katakan. Namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat tidak rela setelah mengetahui apa yang selama ini gadis itu sembunyikan. Menyadari dirinya bukan satu-satunya orang yang menderita. Keegoisannya sangat parah dan untuk kedua kalinya ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit masih berdenyut, namun jelas ditenggelamkan oleh getar lain yang mendera. Tercekat, dan semua saraf indera kini lumpuh dalam sergap luapan perasaan.

Kendati demikian yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap tubuh kaku gadis itu. Raut wajah yang tampak tenang meski ia tahu sakit luar biasa yang tengah terpatri. Tuan putri itu tidak akan terbangun lagi, sama seperti seluruh kerabatnya di sini.

"Shuu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Daiki sudah menyalakan apinya, apa kau lupa akan waktu?"

Suara Himuro Tatsuya mengembalikan kesadarannya seiring dengan kobaran api yang mulai memasuki ruangan pribadi milik Akashi Seika. Pandangan itu mendingin, mengiringi langkah kakinya yang mundur keluar. Matanya menyaksikan panas api itu menelan dan merambati hingga nyaris memenuhi kamar, melumat tubuh sang pemilik yang sudah tak lagi dapat merasakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangan terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memutar badan dan mengikuti Himuro berlari keluar dari mansion besar tersebut.

Setengah jam waktu bergulir cukup untuk meratakan kediaman besar klan Akashi dengan tanah.

* * *

Kejadian itu dianggap sebagai kudeta.

 _Sessho_ dan _kampaku_ dikembalikan kembali sepenuhnya pada kekaisaran, tidak ada yang boleh mencampuri urusan kerajaan selain orang dalam itu sendiri. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu pekan untuk menenangkan masyarakat yang juga turut menuntut kejelasan. Pada akhirnya klan-klan lain termasuk Nijimura memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari campur tangan pemerintahan, masyarakat lebih memilih untuk menjalankan pemerintahan secara monarki konstitusional dimana kekaisaran hanya sebagai simbol sementara pemerintahan dipegang oleh perdana menteri—menghapus segala monarki absolut.

 **fin**

* * *

a.n.: maaf ya kalau ada salah, anggap saja ini benar-benar fiksi. saya bukan mahasiswa sastra jepang ahahaha.  
eniwei, siapa yang bisa nebak klan asli yang menjadi referensi saya ini? Awkwkwkw.  
thanks a lot for reading. review will be so much appreciated.


End file.
